


Snakes

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus snorts, his lips twisting a moment in an almost derisive smile. "And you think yourself old enough to dictate what I may and may not do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> Severus Snape, several months after nearly being killed by Nagini  
> Prompt: Heat  
> Alternate Universe: The Avery Women

The breeze off the ocean only goes so far in mitigating the heat of the day, and Severus spends the worst of it napping in the hammock on the wide porch. He'd be more annoyed at his succumbing to the heat if he weren't healing from a wound that should have killed him - and if he were the only one who spent the hottest hours of the day blissfully unconscious. Not that he's let it stop him from complaining about his daughter deliberately dosing him with a soporific.

"Not for the last three weeks, and don't tell me you wouldn't taste it in your drink or food." Isis doesn't even move from the lounge chair she's sprawled in with a book resting face-down on her stomach. "You're just getting used to the rhythm aroud here - no one does anything during the middle of the day."

"I'm sure the apothecary at least occasionally must work through it." For all his complaining, Severus hasn't moved to get up yet, finding himself far too comfortable to move.

"Perhaps. But if they need potions which require that sort of work, they probably have a room with a cooling charm on it for that use." Isis opens one eye to meet his gaze. "Your wand was left broken in the Shrieking Shack, and mine is somewhere in the Atlantic, and we are not going to get new wands until you're healed, father. Nor a lab for making potions that would require being awake during the heat of the day."

Severus snorts, his lips twisting a moment in an almost derisive smile. "And you think yourself old enough to dictate what I may and may not do?"

"No." Isis smiles sharply back, reminding him both of himself and of Niobe. "I think I'm the one who didn't try the whole self-sacrifice thing on for size, only to discover that snake-bites really suck."

**Author's Note:**

> Isis is the daughter of Niobe Avery and Severus Snape, and was raised by her mother and by Remus Lupin, because Niobe and Severus do not have any illusions about their ability to tolerate each other for longer than absolutely necessary to keep their mothers happy. After her sixth year, Isis chose to stay with her father rather than go home to Avery House, and when the final battle with Voldemort occured, she was more concerned with saving Severus's life than anything else. After, no one could find them, because Isis moved Severus as soon as he was stable enough to do so, in order to allow him to recover in relative peace.


End file.
